Targa Wrathbringer
Targa Wrathbringer Lord Wrathbringer was the ruler of a fief that fell to the demonic onslaught, and he now leads the remainder of his forces in brave battle against the invaders. He will be a great asset to our army, be sure to include him in your tactics! In Incursion 2, "Targa can master any of four magic schools." Magic of the Dead (Mors) Raise Dead: Raises Skeletons in the selected area. Skeletons Count: 2/4/6 Cooldown: 120 seconds Mana Cost: 30/40/50 Death Stamp: Marks a target unit as a host for the creatures. When the infected unit dies, the creatures spawn from its corpse. Creatures Count: 1/2/3 Splash Damage: 40/80/120 Slow: 5 sec Cooldown: 20/10/5 sec Mana Cost: 20 Infernal: Calls an Infernal down from the sky, dealing 50 damage and stunning enemy ground units in the area of effect for 4 seconds. The Infernal lasts 30/60/90 seconds. Cooldown: 120/100/80 sec Mana Cost: 100 Necromancer Ward: Creates a ward that raises skeletons from nearby fallen units. Cooldown: 180 sec Mana Cost: 100 Magic of Nature (Anima) Healing Spray: Sprays a healing mist that heals units in a target area. Heal: 100/200/300 hp Cooldown: 60 sec Mana Cost: 20 Force of Nature: Summons powerful lizards to attack your enemies. Dire Lizard Count: 1/2/3 Cooldown: 120 sec Mana Cost: 40 Dark Ritual: Kills a friendly unit, giving a percentage of his hit points to the heroes mana and hit points. Cooldown: 180 sec Mana Cost: 50 Multiplier: 0/2/3 Werewolf: Gives your hero the ability to turn into a werewolf. Morphing into this shape causes your hero to lose his ranged advantage, limiting his attacks to melee. Cooldown: 180 sec Mana Cost: 80 Attacks Magic School (Vita) Soul Bang: Casts a magic energy field that hurts a target enemy unit. Damage: 250/400/550 Cooldown: 60/45/30 sec Mana Cost: 20/30/40 Flash: Calls forth a sphere that deals damage to the units around it and put them to sleep if it survives. Damage: 50/75/100 Sleep/Dream: 20/40/60 sec Cooldown: 30/25/20 sec Mana Cost: 40/50/60 Life Pact: Severs the soul from your hero and a selected unit, then exchanges them, carrying part of the units' hit points. The percentage hit points of each unit are switched along with the souls. Cooldown: 60/30/10 sec Mana Cost: 20 Enrage (Passive): The more hit points your hero loses, the more damage he deals with each attack. Defensive Magic School (Chaos) Chain Lightning: Hurls a bolt of damaging lightning at a target enemy, which then jumps to nearby enemies. Each jump deals less damage. Damage: 150/250/350 Jumps: 4/6/8 Cooldown: 50/40/30 sec Mana Cost: 30/40/50 Fire Trap: Sets all enemies on fire in selected area. Damage: 12/24/36 per second Cooldown: 80/60/40 sec Mana Cost: 30/40/60 Mine: Explodes when enemies step on it. Can only be placed on roads. Damage: 100/150/200 Cooldown: 50/30/10 sec Mana Cost: 20 Globe-lightning: Aimed at a specific spot, it does damage to all enemies that get in its way to its target spot, exploding in the end. Cooldown: 90 sec Mana Cost: 60